So Married!
by LaraSGCLena
Summary: Challenge response and inspired by my Shippy Family at Gateworld.


A/N: Thanks to my beta-reader; beautiful-babe! This was actually a challenge from a friend. I had to write a story

starting off in Angst and ending in Fluff, no more than four pages, no lip smooching between Sam and Jack but

at least three people in the SGC needed to find out about Sam and Jack's relationship. So here's my try at it :D

* * *

Chaos erupted in the control room; people were running, chairs flying to the ground, and yelling as harsh orders were spit out and met by confirming nods of officers going beyond their duty.

The magical blue haze of the Gate's wormhole reflected upon their worried and panicked faces. Gazes concentrated on two Air Force Colonels, desperately trying to hear the message of the devastated team off-world.

John Sheppard and Samantha Carter leaned forward and strained to hear the voice over the static crackle of the radio.

Her hand painfully wrapped around a cup of steaming coffee, as if holding onto it would make the world stop spinning. John's half eaten sandwich was long forgotten. His hand ruffled his hair in frustration.

"Can you repeat that? Over?" His eyes flicked between Sam's and the radio in front of them.

Finally, a voice. "Mission failed. I repeat, mission failed. No survivors."

Sheppard slowly shook his head in disbelief. "Captain, are you sure?" He licked his lips; his hand trembled. Sam's face had gotten so white. He noticed the tears she quickly blinked away.

"I repeat, no survivors."

The mug slipped out of her hands and crashed to the floor. Everybody around her jumped up, but hesitated as they saw her distraught and shocked face. With a hand to her mouth, she dismissed herself with a nod and almost ran out of the control room. Gulping for air and trying hard not to throw up, she felt so sick.

_This couldn't be happening. Please, not again. _

The pain in her chest became unbearable, breaths coming short as her lungs started to protest.

"No, this isn't happening!"

Officers around her stopped dead in their tracks, watching her pass by in shock. Some backing against the wall, some saluting, others had a compassionate expression on their faces.

Sam didn't notice; she only noticed the doomed grey walls of the SGC, the ceiling closing.

She ran, like she had never run before. Up the stairs, climbing with her hands on the cold metal, her feet determined to get her to the surface.

It was like one half of her brain instructed the body to move, to keep her upright, to keep her alive, while the other went slowly and painfully numb.

There was nothing left.

Air. She felt air against her face and it cooled the tears that were now streaming down her face. Climbing out of the hatch, she began her ascent to the top of Cheyenne Mountain.

She kept running, her sides hurting, - pain in her chest, and, somewhere in the back of her mind an alarm went off. Her left arm cramped up - small electrical shocks going through it.

Was this what if felt like to have a heart attack? Or was it? It sure felt that way.

Reaching their final destination, her legs gave way and she fell to the ground on her hands and knees. A high pitched scream left her mouth. She screamed at the world that had forgotten her, the undying love that was lost to her now, and to unfulfilled dreams.

Quietly sobbing, she curled up into a little ball, dirt and leaves getting stuck in her hair, entwining her to the Earth, wanting to take back what it gave, what it created.

As she wrapped her hand around her engagement ring, and caressed it over and over again, she felt a hand tug on her shoulder.

"Sam."

Slowly, she turned her head, wondering why they couldn't just leave her alone.

Sheppard's piercing eyes stared back at her, but he was smiling, his teeth white, reflected by the sun. "He's okay; he got beamed out in time."

Twirling onto her side, she reached up and wrapped her arms around Sheppard, sobbing against his neck. "Thank you," she repeatedly whispered the words in his ear, but he knew it wasn't meant for him.

She pulled back, wiping her cheeks, composing herself. "Is he hurt?"

Sheppard shook his head. "Jack? Nah, he's tough. Doesn't want to die that easily."

Through her sob came a laugh that bubbled through her happy tears. Placing a hand on his arm, she urged him forward. "My legs are a bit - wobbly."

Carefully helping her down the mountain, Sheppard smiled. "So, when were you gonna inform us of your relationship with Mister General-it's-so-obvious-I-love-my-Colonel-O'Neill?"

She half giggled and swatted his upper arm. "Does it matter? I don't know. I guess I would have when - if the base - I can't even think straight."

Now they both laughed out loud. "You? You really do love him, huh?"

"Do I need that answer that, Colonel Sheppard?"

He threw up his hands in defense. "On the record, it's none of my business. I know from experience how professional you both are. Off the record, yeah. You looking for a best man?"

~*~

Jack scrubbed the last of the filthy, sticky dirt off his hands and face and eyed the nurse with the big needle. For once, he didn't say anything; his mind was pre-occupied. When he'd returned, he'd immediately asked for Sam, but Sheppard had informed him of her rather sudden shock and escape out of the mountain. He had promised Jack to find her.

If it wasn't for that damn broken toe of his, he'd do it himself. God has a sense of humor, after all.

_Oh wait, you shouldn't have survived that – let's break a toe to make it even._

Actually, it had nothing to do with the damn mission. He'd tripped over someone's bag, said 'god-damn' kicked it, and broken his toe. Karma's a bitch.

"Jack!"

He spun around, ignoring the pain and opened his arms to the woman running into his embrace. Jack hugged her fiercely to him, kissing her forehead.

Sheppard felt a bit awkward, a certain unease washed over him as he tried to look at everything but them. The nurse seemed to feel the same way as she hurriedly left the room.

"John, could you give us five?" The man didn't even look up at him, his eyes set only on Colonel Carter.

"Sure, glad to be of service," he sighed, but the grin stayed on his face, "as best man you'll be getting one heck of a bachelor party." And with that, he left the couple alone in the room.

Jack froze and looked down at Sam. "We're getting married?"

She rolled her eyes, bringing up her hand as Jack watched her toy with her engagement ring. "Nah, that's just a rumor."

"We've had a lot of those." He stepped back and took her hand in his, pressing his warm lips softly against the palm of her hand.

It made her melt and he knew it.

"Not the married one."

Sitting back on the bed, he carefully pulled her with him, waiting for her to snuggle against his side, her head resting on his chest.

He took a deep breath, her perfume of jasmine flowers and white roses filling his senses. "Actually-"

She sat straight up, looking back at him. "You're not serious."

Meanwhile, a grinning officer had seen the scene unfold and was making his way to the commissary while yelling, "Hey! Guys, wait! They're-"

A loud bang of something rather large seemed to have toppled over, crashing to the ground and muffled the young man's words.

Sam face palmed herself, raising her eyebrows at Jack, whose lips had formed into a nice, smug grin. He didn't seemed to mind their now, not-so-secret, relationship.

"Whad' ya say?" came the other voice at the end of the hallway.

"So married!"

The End. Thank you for reading!


End file.
